1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an unvulcanized tread strip, for a pneumatic vehicle tire, having two or more layers which are superimposed, i.e. are disposed one upon the other. In other words, the present invention relates to a so-called untreated or raw, unvulcanized tread strip, which can be used for the manufacture of new tires, or can be used to retread or recap worn tires.
2. Description of Prior Art
Multi-layer tread strips were necessary in order to achieve a longer life than was possible with single-layer tread strips. However, the different rubber mixtures used for this purpose often have the drawback that they do not have the necessary adhesion relative to one another.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tread strip which overcomes this drawback.